I'm Already Broken
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: What if four people won the 74th Hunger Games, and unlikely friendships were made? This is the story of Katniss, Clove, Peeta, and Cato and their years after the games. Rated T for language, pregnancy later on, and because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: How it Started

Katniss POV

What just happened? I just won the 74th Hunger Games... with 3 other people. Everything was in a daze. When the rope fell from the huge hovercraft, Peeta had to move me so it didn't fall on my head. He held me as it lifted us up. We were ushered into separate rooms. As soon as I was laying in a hospital bed, I blacked out.

_It was Me, Peeta, Clove, and Cato left. The final four. Both pairs could take advantage of the rule change, and both wanted it. Peeta and I both knew we would have to face them; the game makers would make sure of it. So we decided to head out to the cornucopia ourselves, to save them the trouble. I saw them, Clove and Cato, on the other side of the clearing, also hiding in the bushes. They hadn't noticed us. I saw the way that they looked at each other. Maybe, just maybe, they were the real star crossed lovers of district 2. I nudged Peeta, showing him our opponents. We watched them for a while, before I heard crackling behind us. Fire. I grabbed Peeta and we ran out to the cornucopia. Clove and Cato were also being chased by fire. Stupid game makers! Clove had one knife. Cato was unarmed, but his strength could be enough. I had a bow and arrow, whilst Peeta was unarmed, also. They were just 10 meters away from us. That's when I realized how much we were alike. The 2 brunette girls, the 2 blonde guys. All in love. Yes, I love Peeta. Hey, he saved my life! My eyes met Clove's and we both stopped. I think she realized what I did. The hatred in her eyes flashed away. We looked over to the blonde boys who were ready to go into hand to hand combat._

"_STOP!" I had yelled. Peeta looked at me. Cato took this to his advantage and took Peeta in a headlock._

"_Cato, let go of him!" Clove commanded. Shock sprung into Cato's eyes. I'm sure shock was in my eyes. Clove was a killer, and she told Cato to **let go** of half of the pair they were hunting?_

"_Clove! Just two more kills, and we go home! Have you forgotten?" Cato yelled. Clove didn't look intimidated at all._

"_I haven't forgotten, but I don't want everyone to think that we are just... ruthless Careers who ruined the Capitol's 'it' couple," Clove confessed._

"_Why not? We can be that couple! Wow I never thought I would sound so desperate in my life," Cato scolded himself. Clove sighed and took a ring out of her hair. It was a diamond ring. She slipped it onto her finger and looked at it. It hit me. It was an engagement ring, from Cato. She turned to me._

"_Only one of us can go home," Clove reminded me. So this was it. My death. Cato still had Peeta in a headlock._

"_I know," I wish that we could all go home. "Unless..." I rummaged in my backpack until I had a handful of nightlock in my hand._

"_Of course, the nightlock! Let me guess, all of us are going to die?" Cato said with fake enthusiasm. It was more like mockery._

"_They need a victor, don't they?" I whispered. I'm sure if the Capitol heard me, they would blow me up or something. Then Cato would kill Peeta. I handed some berries to all the tributes around me._

"_On 3?" Clove asked. I nodded._

"_1,"_

"_I can't believe this," Cato finally let Peeta out of a headlock._

"_2"_

"_This can't be real," Cato never shuts up does he?_

"_3!" We all slowly brought the berries up to our mouths._

"_**STOP! I congratulate the victors of the 74****th**** annual hunger games, Cato Stein and Clove Simmons from district 2, and Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from district 12!"** We won. All of us. I fell into shock. I didn't believe it._

When I woke up, most of my scars were gone. I was in a white room, on a white hospital bed. I was hooked up to machines. I'm guessing that they knocked me out so I wouldn't complain while they were 'fixing' me. Well, to bad, I'm already broken. I was eventually released from the room, and found that I was in the training center. I found the elevator and went to my floor, 12, guessing that's where Peeta would be. I was right, but Cato and Clove were also there.

"So, Fire Girl decides to finally show up!" Cato retorted. Clove rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm fire girl. He's Lover boy," I gestured to Peeta. "Cato, you can be Sword Freak and Clove is Knife Chucker?" Peeta laughed at my comment whilst Cato and Clove both snorted and rolled their eyes. They are so alike.

"So I hear you two are engaged?" Peeta changed the subject.

"Yeah... it's a long story," Clove softened up.

"Don't you have to be... like... 32 to get married?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but there isn't a limit on engagement, is there?" Clove asked, really more of a mocking statement.

"I still can't believe that you didn't let me kill them," Cato told clove, gesturing at me and Peeta.

"Yeah, that was really... out of character for you," Peeta said. Clove shrugged.

"The games change people," Clove shrugged.

"Well, he's still cocky and annoying, so maybe they don't change _everyone_," I said, gesturing at Cato.

"You should have killed her," Cato murmured to Clove. Effie ran into the room, surprised by the two extra guests we have.

"Interviews! Time to get ready! NOW!" Effie sang in her annoying Capitol voice. We groaned and let us be shoved off to our stylists. After getting my hair straightened and done, getting bathed, and all that ridiculous crap, I was allowed to meet with Cinna.

"I knew that you could win," He whispered into my shoulder as he embraced me.

"With three other people?"

"Who cares, your still a victor," He assured me. I smiled, and he showed me the dress I would be wearing. It was gorgeous. It was a floor length golden dress, strapless at the top. It was shimmery at the top but sleek on the skirt, which flowed as I walked. **(**** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=53573488****). **The shoes were simple gold high heels. He did my hair in an up do similar to what I had at the tribute interviews. He led me out where we met up with Clove, Cato, Peeta, Haymitch, and Enobaria. Enobaria didn't look happy with me, or anyone else for that matter.

"Since you guys screwed up in the arena," Haymitch started. "You need to act as friends on camera. Make them think that you had an alliance of sorts, or some sob story or something. Clove, Cato, the engagement is a must. Peeta, yeah. Katniss, just act... normal. But also in love. And a friend. And just anything else nice that you can think about." So he tells me to act normal. Then he tells me to be nice? Yeah, right. Peeta and Cato were both in simple black suits, and Clove had on a dress similar to mine, but it was pink and had thick straps and was knee-length.

"ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES?"Caesar Flickerman yelled to the crowd. They cheered, no screamed, as loudly as humanly possible. We all walked onto the stage, only erupting the chaos of cheers even louder. Instead of one chair, there was a wide couch. Peeta and Cato sat on the edges of the couch, whilst Clove and I sat next to our boyfriend/fiance. **(No, Peeta and Katniss are not engaged... yet.)**

"Hi Caesar!" I greeted him.

"Hello! Now, that was very exciting. I mean, the way that you guys didn't kill each other. Why did that happen?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I think I'm speaking for Katniss too, when I say that we saw each other in each other. I saw Katniss and thought of myself, and I saw Peeta and he was like Cato. It would be like... killing ourselves, which I couldn't do. It definitely brought me out of character," Clove admitted. The crowd sighed in admiration.

"And you, Cato?" Caesar asked.

"I wanted to kill them, personally," Cato revealed with a smirk. The crowd burst into laughter and cheers.

"You almost did," Peeta pointed out. We talked for 5 more minutes before the replay of the games were on. It started with the reapings of just our districts, the tribute parade, and finally the games themselves. The career pack, me in the fire, The trackerjacker nest and Glimmer's death, me and rue, the supplies blowing up, rue's death which made me silently cry a bit, Peeta and I kissing, of course, and a bunch of other random running in the forest and hunting scenes. All leading up to that final moment. The moment where Clove and I let each other live. Where we almost died, but didn't. We beat the odds and there were 4 victors instead of just the promised 2, or even just 1. The screen flickered off, and Caesar turned back to us.

"Clove, I noticed that you had a ring in your hair, then you put it on your finger. What might that ring be for?" Caesar smiled and raised an eyebrow. Clove blushed ever so slightly.

"Well... It's an engagement ring," She confessed. The capitol people gasped.

"To?" Caesar pried.

"To... Cato," This set the capitol off in tears, cheers, and chanting 'Clato'. Cato and Clove stared at each other with smiled on their faces. This was genuine, not forced. I could tell.

"Engagement... wow. I never would have thought!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Speaking of engagement..." Peeta reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small leather box. The capitol started cheering, but I was confused. A box? Peeta kneeled down in front of me, and opened the box. There was a small ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" Oh. So that's what he wanted. The crowd fell silent as my mouth fell open. It took a second to register what was happening, before I yelled-

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" I kissed Peeta who slipped the ring on my finger. The crowd cheered and cried tears of joy, chanting our names now.

…...

"Great job, sweetheart!" Haymitch congratulated me as I walked down from the stage, Peeta holding my hand. "And to you, too. I thought you would pass out." Haymitch told Peeta.

"So you knew about this?" I held up my hand with the ring on it.

"Everyone but you, Caesar, and the stupid capitol crowd," Haymitch laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

…...

We are almost home. We've been on the train for 2 days, and we are almost in district 12. Cato and Clove are coming with us, but are going to their district soon after we arrive. Peeta and I were playing a card game, whilst Clove and Cato were watching a movie. It was a horror movie, which I thought was ironic considering they were just stars in a horror movie. Most districts couldn't afford the luxury of movies, even the wealthy districts. In fact, the only thing most people watched were the Hunger Games, since it was a mandatory viewing. The last thing in wanted to see right now was more people being killed.

"We will be arriving in District 12 in just a matter of minutes!" Effie chirped. I looked at Peeta, excitement surely flashing in my eyes. We smiled at each other. I would see Prim in just a few minutes. I'm going home. _Home_. Peeta and I hurried to clean up our game and finish packing up quickly. The train came to a swift stop, and the doors opened. I could already hear the cheers, and I wasn't even out there yet. And when I was, oh boy did everyone go crazy. I scanned the audience for my family, finding Prim hoisted up on Gale's shoulders. She smiled at me, and I gladly returned the smile. Everyone fell silent when Clove and Cato stepped out of the train. Hatred was painted on most faces. I took Cato and Clove's hands and raised them up. The cheering started again, but they were less enthusiastic about it.

…..

"Katniss!" I heard my little sister call. I frantically searched for her in the crowd, which was hard considering that everyone was trying to call for me.

"Prim!" I called back. Then I saw her. My little 12 year old sister. The whole reason I was in the games. To save her. Prim, her face as fresh as a raindrop. She ran into my arms and I picked her up. She started sobbing happily into my shoulder.

"I knew you would win!" She whispered to me.

"I promised, didn't I?" I responded. I carefully set her down and grabbed her hand, wanting to locate my mother. Although we aren't close, I needed her right now. Prim led me to where she thought our mother was, and she was right. My mother embraced me in a tight hug, which I gladly returned. After saying hello to a few other people, I wanted to find Peeta again. I frantically started to search for him. A familiar voice stopped me.

"Miss me, Catnip?" The voice asked. I turned around and saw my best friend.

"Gale!" I ran into his arms and we hugged.

"I knew you would make it home," Gale told me.

"I knew you wouldn't let my family starve. Thank you, for taking care of them," I thanked him.

"Hardly needed to. Your mother's business really took off!" Gale said, his voice filled with excitement.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. Too bad it was when I left that the business became great.

"Katniss!" I heard Peeta calling. I looked at Gale, who gave me a nod and a knowing look.

"See you soon, OK Katniss?" Gale promised. I nodded, and walked into the direction that I heard Peeta yelling. After a minute, I found him. I kissed him quickly before taking his hand and dragging him back to Haymitch, Cato, Clove, and Effie.

"So when are we going to our district?" Cato demanded.

"Actually, on the victor's tour," Haymitch said.

"WHAT? They went to THEIR district!" Cato screamed, causing heads to turn towards us.

"Yes, but your district has no open houses at the victor's village!" Haymitch reminded him. Cato snorted and rolled his eyes.

"This is just great," He muttered, also adding in some foul words under his breath. Effie pushed us into a cab, and we drove off to the victor's village. I've never been there before. I imagined the houses to be big, but what I saw... wow. They were HUGE! There were a lot of them too. Only one was occupied, and you could tell which one by the smell of alcohol lingering in the air around it.

"Katniss, your house is first on the left. Peeta, second on the left. Cato, 2nd on the right, Clove, 3rd on the right," Effie told us, gesturing to our respective houses in turn. I stepped up to my house and slowly turned the knob, peeking in like it was not my house. The house was not decorated like the capitol houses, luckily, but much nicer than any of the houses I ever saw in the seam or even the village. I slowly stepped in and flickered the light on. I grazed my hand over the sturdy walls. I went to the kitchen, where there was a fridge, oven, microwave, you name it. There was a nice flat screen TV in the living room, along with 2 leather couches. I then walked upstairs. There were 4 bedrooms. One for me, my sister, and my mother. The other would be a guest bedroom. I walked into the closest one. There was a big bed with a soft pink comforter. A small TV, a desk, and a few windows. There was a closet and a dresser. When I opened the closet, I saw a few dress bags. I opened one up and stared at the dress. It was the color of an evening primrose, a soft yet vibrant yellow. There were two spaghetti straps, and a light pink bow around the waist. It would go right above the knees. I knew that this was from Cinna for Prim. There were 3 other dresses. I only peeked in these. It looked like a soft purple knee-length, a pink knee-length, and a beautiful orange floor-length. I quickly put away all the dresses and headed out to another room. This one had a queen bed with a grey and blue comforter. There were also dresses in this room, but I could tell they were for my mother. I wandered into the 3rd room. This one was the biggest. The room had a forest theme. The wall with the door had wallpaper that resembled the forest where I hunt. The comforter was many shades of green. When I looked at the dresses I had, I was stunned. There was the dress from both interviews, along with the chariot outfit. Along with that were 12 other dresses for the victory tour I guessed. I didn't dare look because I knew Effie would go after me if she knew. My room had an adjoining bathroom. There was a bath/shower, with only a few buttons. Cold, warm, and hot water, along with 2 soaps and a shampoo and conditioner. I never had the luxury of a shower or even warm water until the games. There were many other rooms I had yet to explore, but I wanted to find my family first. It turns out they were waiting outside on the deck for me. I opened the door and Prim jumped on me, engulfing me in yet another hug.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

I didn't get to keep Prim in an embrace for long, since my prep team rushed in the door and immediately ushered me into the bathroom to shower. It was weird being in this shower. It wasn't fancy like the capitol ones, and it wasn't like the baths that I used to have to take with cold water. After my shower, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel before my prep team busted in the door, working on my hair, nails, and makeup. I tried to sit still for the hour that they were working on me, but it was quite hard. Somehow I managed, and when my prep team left and Cinna walked in the door, I took a breath of relief. Cinna showed me to my closet, where he pulled out one of the dress bags. Whereas I expected the dress to keep with our fire theme, I found that the dress was a light blue. Since this was a homecoming party and not the victory tour party, the dress was short and fun as opposed to long and elegant. The dress had to thin straps that crossed in the back. It also had a silver shimmering belt. There was a solid blue layer on the bottom and a thin layer of silver on top of the blue. The bodice had vertical rouching. I was put in silver heels, thankfully much shorter that the ones Effie made me wear. Cinna laughed at the look on my face when I saw the heels. There was a knock on my door, and Cato entered the room. When he saw my confused look, he said:

"Effie made this insane rule that I shouldn't see Clove in her dress before we get to the party, and same with you and Peeta." I rolled my eyes.

"She does know that our weddings aren't for a long ways yet?" I joked. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"I guess. She just wanted you to know that we are leaving in 10 minutes," And with that, Cato walked out of the room. Cinna and I exchanged glances before I giggled.

"Is he always this serious?" I asked, knowing that Cinna would not have an answer.

"I certainly hope not, if I have to share a train with him for weeks," Cinna muttered, opening the door for me and following me out. Prim and my Mother were waiting for me in the living room. Prim was wearing the yellow dress, and my mother was wearing a silver dress. Prim hugged me again. I chuckled and stroked her back.

"If you keep hugging me your going to ruin your makeup, little duck," I told her, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"She isn't wearing any makeup," Cinna informed me. I smiled at him and turned to my mother, hugging her for the first time since I got back. I could tell it took her by surprise since she took a few seconds before hugging me back.

"I've never gotten to wear a dress so pretty before," Prim said in awe, twirling around.

"Thank you for bringing them dresses, too," I said to Cinna. He nodded his head. There was another knock on the door. Cato stuck his head in the room. When I couldn't help but laugh, he rolled his eyes.

"Effie says it's time to go. Peeta and Clove already left," Cato informed me.

"Can't Effie come and get me?" I muttered to myself, following my fellow victor out of the house. There was a very nice car pulled up. The chauffeur opened the door, and I climbed in first followed by Mom, and Prim, with Cato getting in the front. The drive was short, only about 2 minutes considering that not many people in district 12 owned cars. Upon arrival, Prim and Mom went out into the main square to join the party, whilst Cato and I headed into the back of the justice building to meet up with our Fiancées. Peeta had his hair slicked back and was in a black suit with an orange tie. He kissed me and told me how beautiful I looked. Clove was wearing a short purple strapless dress. It was COVERED in sparkles on the bodice, but the skirt faded in sparkles. There was a black belt with silver buckles around her waist, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and was loosely curled. There was no time to talk, because I heard the Mayor announce our names and the doors to the podium were pushed open. Peeta slipped his hand in mine, and I smiled at him. Cato and Clove walked out first. As expected the cheering was light and leaning more towards the 'I know you can kill me so I'm going to pretend to be happy that you won'. When Peeta and I walked out, the cheering grew a lot stronger. Genuine, heartfelt cheering. No words were said, so we were free to go down and party. My first instinct was to find Prim. I always had her hang around me at parties so she wouldn't get lost and so I can protect her.

"I'm sure she's fine," Peeta told me. Well, actually he yelled that because the noise was ridiculously loud. I shook my head.

"I want to find her!" I persisted. I shoved my way through the massive crowd, ignoring the compliments and congratulations aimed at me. I finally found Prim, though not how I expected. Prim was dancing with a huge group of friends. She looked very mature, a lot more than when I left. I guess she had a chance to grow up when I was gone. I sighed. A slow song came on, and I saw that a guy with brown hair who was probably the same age a Prim asked her to dance. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Peeta.

"Care to dance?" He offered.

"I don't dance, I can't dance," I refused.

"Come on, it is our party after all!"

"Fine," I gave in, if for no other reason than to shut him up. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on my hips. We swayed to the music, and I have to admit it was actually nice! I was actually happy. Maybe the pieces of me can still be put back together, or maybe I'm not all the way broken. Either way, this moment would be remembered for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Friendship

Paste your document here...

**This is a shorter chapter than usual.**

**Two months later**

School had just started today, and this was the first year that I didn't go. Unfortunately, Prim still had to go so I was stuck at home by myself since Peeta worked full-time at the bakery now. Clove and Cato are my neighbors, but we couldn't be further apart. Sure, Clove and I went into town once and had a coffee, but we were not in the 'friends' category yet. Cato is almost out of the picture. I see him leave the early in the morning and come back around lunch, just to leave again and come back for dinner. I asked him about it once when I ran into him at the town, but he changed the subject and left.

I was watching some weird capitol show on our TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Is this Mrs. Everdeen?"_

"No, this is Katniss. My mother is at work at the moment," I said.

"_Well this is Anette Ebber, the new principal at the school this year. I need someone to come to the office and pick up Prim?"_

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

"_There was some... trouble at school and Prim is pretty shaken up. Can you send someone to get her please?"_

I checked the clock. Cinna and my prep team would be here for a fitting soon, and I couldn't get out of it no matter how hard I tried. I groaned.

"Yeah, someone will be there soon. Bye," I hung up.

"Hello?" Clove answered the door to her and Cato's house. "Katniss?"

"Hey, I need to ask you a favor," I say. Clove raised one eyebrow. She still didn't trust me that much.

"What? Uh... OK, what is it?" Clove asked me.

"Prim needs to be picked up from school early and I have a mandatory fitting in ten minutes so I can't pick her up. Could you?" I pleaded. Clove seemed to be contemplating this for a few moments.

**Clove's POV**

Should I help her or not? Against everything that I was taught to think, I actually was starting to think of her as friend material. Against my better judgement:

"Yeah of course. Do you have the directions?"

Katniss quickly wrote down some numbers and letters on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to me. She thanked me and headed back inside her house. I checked the address. The school was only a five minute walk, so I should be there soon. The school was smaller than the one in District 2. They were adding on a new addition with the money that Katniss donated from her winnings. I found the front door and walked into the building. Everyone was in class, so the halls were empty. The office was easy to find since it was located just across the hall from the front door. Prim was sitting in one of the chairs. Her cheeks were tear-stained, which made my heart drop a bit. Although she was 12, she had a face that was as sweet as a six year old's.

"Who might you be?" The secretary asked me. By the look in her eye, I knew that she recognized me, but she was just following order.

"I'm Clove, Clove Skye. I'm here to pick up Prim," I say to the lady. She had her hair up in a bun and wore glasses. Her eyes were grey and her hair was dark.

"Very well," The secretary sighed. I walked over to Prim and slung her bag around my shoulder.

"Come on," I say to her. Prim stands up and follows me out the door. We walk in silence for a long time, before I say to her, "You know Katniss is going to want an explanation."

"Why did you come, instead of Katniss?" Prim asks me, completely avoiding the other subject.

"Because your sister asked me too."

"But why did you say yes?" This question gets me. Why did I say yes? A few months ago I almost killed Katniss and then narrowly escaped when Cato killed Thresh by chopping his head off. A few months ago I was terrified that I was going to lose Cato, and more terrified that Katniss had a chance a beating me. A few months ago I thought I would end up in District 2 when I won. So why did part of me want to be Katniss' friend, and the other part was mad at her for messing up my future?


End file.
